


Apollo and Selene

by MagicalEzran



Series: Ezran's Fanfiction Ideas that they are unable to write. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Luna Lovegood, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, No Smut, Original Character is Badass, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Protective Avengers, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Team as Family, fanfiction idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalEzran/pseuds/MagicalEzran
Summary: This is an idea for a FanFiction but am unable to write for a multitude of reasons. So if you need an idea for a fic feel free to use this one. If you do use this idea, please mention this post. You can also find it on my Tumblr, MagicalEzra.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Luna Lovegood/Original Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Ezran's Fanfiction Ideas that they are unable to write. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129148
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Fandoms:** Harry Potter and Marvel

 **Main Characters:** Female or Enby Original Character, Luna Lovegood, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff

 **Main Parings:** OC/Luna, Clint/Natasha

 **Side Parings:** Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/James Barnes, Peter Parker/Michelle Jones (if intoduced... Harry/Hermione)

 **Please don't include:** Steve/Tony, Civil War or really Winter Soldier, Age of Ultron, Infinity War, or Engame (cause fuck Winter Soldier and everything after) ((if you do include it, dont do Civil War Team Cap)), Sumt (no explicit, it can be referenced)

(So for the purpose of this story Luna is moved to the Twins year and the OC is also in their year.)

Clint and the OC siblings and are 6 years apart, Clint being older. Their mom was a Malfoy who married into the pureblood Mayfield family. There is a test done at 7 years old in pureblood families to see if their kids are squibs. All pureblood houses have a special trait passed down (see; Black's:Matamorphagus, Malfoy's: Blonde Hair, etc.). They Mayfield trait is way above average eyesight and love of heights.

After he tested as a squib they droped him in america. When OC was tested they really high (like Dumbledore level strong). Their mom died when OC was one and from then on OC was raised by a muggleborn nanny (this is important). OC is pretty much a carbon copy of Clint, (they dye their hair lots, mostly the ends tho). Growing up OC did dance and gymnastics in the muggle world cause their nanny wanted to get them out of their acholic fathers house. They were really good at dance and gymnatics and continued to practice even at Hogwarts. 

At Hogwarts, they were best friends with Luna, Fred, and George. They kept up their perfect pureblood mask tho. They were a Ravenclaw, like most Mayfields, and it was rare to see them with out a book or three. The end of the summer before 6th year OC's dad dies. They (Luna and OC (Fred and George are too close to their family to leave them.) make plans to move to the US to follow the lead of a lost brother (Clint 😉) after they finnish 7th year. That year the squad finishes their animagius transformations. (OC: Barn Owl, L: Snowy Owl, F: Black Hyenea w/brown spots, G: Brown Hyenea w/black spots) ((Hint hint Luna's patronus is a Barn Owl and OC's is a snowy owl)) They graduate top of their class and go to find Clint. OC also masters wandless magic. And can still kept up with dance and gymnastics.

Kay so imagine... 3-4 years before the alien invasion Nat and Clint are in a meeting with Fury (maybe Coulson if ya want) and they notice that there is a Barn Owl and a Snowy Owl just chillin outside the window, now this in and of itself is weird cuase Snowy Owls are native to the Artic. At first they think nothing of it. The the Barn Owl (OC) starts taping on the window so someone in the room opens to shoo them away so they (Luna and OC) take the opportunity to fly into the room and just transform. I imagine the convo going something like this...

 **Nat, Clint, Fury:** *pull out weapons and aim at Luna and OC*

 **Fury:** Who are you and what are you doing here?

 **Clint:** And how the fuck did you do that?

 **OC:** *raises hand in a universal sign of peace* Woah we come in peace!

 **Nat:** *notices that OC and Clint look almost exactlly alike*

 **Nat:** *in russian (cause she would totaly teach Clint)* Clint havent you said something about wierd dreams with a young girl?

 **Clint:** *also in russian* yeah... why?

 **Nat:** *in russian* Dont they (OC) look exactly like you?

 **Clint:** *looks again* **in english** Holy shit! OC...

 **OC:** *sheepishly* hey big brother

(Instert tearjerking reunion, confused Fury, and Luna's usaul dreamy self)

In the 3-4 years before the invasion... we see 1) the rise of Apollo (OC) and Selene (Luna), 2) OC and Luna get together, 3) Lots of dancing around between Clint and Nat but they also get together (PREFERABLY BY OC AND LUNA MAGICALLY LOCKING THEM IN A CLOSET WHERE THEY ARE FORCED YO RESOLVE THE WHOLE FEEINGS ISSUE), 4) the rise of the unstopable team of Hawkeye, Black Widow, Apollo, and Selene. (5: maybe bring in Angents of SHEILD characters early idk)

The invasion comes in 3-4 years, insert angry little sibbling and angry wife/girlfriend beating up Loki for taking Clint, Luna confusing Bruce and Tony by knowing exactaly what they are talking about but also being her vague dreamy self, Tony finally learning who Apollo and Selene are (OC and Luna's code names ((sun and moon))) and being slightly terrified of these tiny humans who could crush him with no effort.

Also TEAM AS FAMILY, TONY UNDERSTANDING AND HELPING STEVE FIND BUCKY, AVENGERS ADOPT PETER PARKER AND HARLEY KEENER, MAYBE INTORDUCE THE TWINS IN SOMEWAY, OR SEND HARRY, HERMIONE, and RON TO THE STATES TO GET AWAY FROM THEIR DEMONS, just happy ending, make me cry, the whole shebang.


	2. Stories Inspired by the Prompt

[Apollo and Selene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156886/chapters/71580582) by Wizardoface

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to get through that mess, I applaud you. If you decide to write this I wish you luck.
> 
> -Lots of Love, Ezra

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Apollo and Selene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156886) by [wizardoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardoface/pseuds/wizardoface)




End file.
